Time Reborn
by Vixster
Summary: Someone tries to save a loved one, and in doing so save themselves. Please R&R.
1. Rememberance

Time Reborn

Author – Vixster

Rating – G

Disclaimer – I don't own the ship, the characters, or anything at all.

Authors Note – I wrote this story after reading a book, which was nothing to do with star trek, but there you go. This story was originally about something completely different, but I think it's been adapted well. 

Chapter 1 – Remembrance

A young cadet stood all in black, apart from her shining auburn hair, in a dark graveyard on a cold November evening. She smiled tearfully, as she laid a rose on the sombre grey grave, her promise of new life. Kneeling in the soil by the grave, the rain beating down on her head, she put her hand to her lips, before bringing the same hand down on the gravestone. 

She turned around hearing footsteps behind her, a greying man, his features distorted by time stood watching her.

"I thought I would find you here", he said, his voice was tinged with sadness.

She ran to him, and held him tightly. 

"I missed you Captain", her voice defined his rank, intimidating.

He laughed, "I missed you too. Still your mothers daughter I see", he said, ending on a more sombre note.

Her features tensed and her eyes misted over. Noticing this he carried swiftly on, not wishing to cause more heartache for this young woman, whom he had grown to admire as much as he had her mother. 

"Are you going to the reunion this evening?" 

"Yes, I promised", her voice was quiet, sad.

He drew back, holding her at arms length he surveyed her. She hadn't changed, maybe she had grown a little older, but she was still the same duty bound cadet he had left six months ago. She was still prim and proper, with an impenetrable exterior. Her eyes still hid a long since buried pain, and her pale face a still showed the scar. She hadn't always been this way, he could remember the times he had spent with her laughing till they almost cried, but then there had been another person. Someone who neither of them would ever forget, someone who had led a community home and fallen in her finest hour. There was one thing that hadn't changed, and no matter what she went through he knew she would retain her commanding presence.

She cleared her throat, "You're staring."

"Sorry, it's been a long time", he excused himself.

She raised an eyebrow, "I should be getting back, gran will be wondering where I am."

He nodded, "I'll see you at the reunion."

He hoped she would come; she had seemed a little cold with him today. He watched her walk away through the rows of graves; he knew how hard this day was for her. It was hard for the rest of them too, but more so for her more than anyone. A day of celebration but also a day of great sadness.

He looked up at the towering buildings of Starfleet headquarters, so formal, so miserable. The lives that had been lost for that organisation, an organisation that he was now a part of more than ever. Captain, he mused, she had been a captain, if she had lived maybe she would have got admiral by now. He sighed, all the ifs and buts, life would certainly be very different for a lot of people if she had lived.

-FIN-

There's more to come, if you want it. Please review. 

!! 


	2. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the ship, the characters or anything at all.__

Chapter 2 – The Reunion 

The reunion was in full swing when she arrived, she smiled acknowledgment at old faces from a much loved and missed past. Walking across the crowded room to a man standing alone at the back, she took a glass of sparkling champagne from a tray. He stepped forward as he saw her approach, "Ahh Miss Janeway. Long time no see."

She smiled back, "Reg, I haven't seen you since…um last week."

They both laughed at this, but then he grew sombre seeing the change in her. 

"How are things holding up?" he asked, knowing it wouldn't be long now before she lost the last member of her close family.

"Fine. Are you making the speech tonight?" she asked, changing the subject. He took the hint, and followed her line of talk.

"No, as a matter of fact. There was a last minute request", he replied.

"Oh, who by?" she asked surprised; Reg always did the speech, it was a tradition.

"Captain Chakotay", he replied innocently, but she saw the unmistakable shine of intrigue in his eyes.

"I see, well lets see what he has to say, shall we", she smiled and moved on.

Tom and B'Elanna approached her, hauling six-year-old Miral behind them. She smiled, trying to remember the last time she had seen them, it must have been at last year's reunion. At first everyone had kept in touch, not wanting to loose the family ties that had been developed over the fourteen years they had spent together in the delta quadrant. Of course, at the time she had done very little for anyone, and had cared for nothing. 

"Cass, its great to see you again", Tom greeted her.

She merely smiled, "You too Tom." 

It was those that she had been closest to on voyager that stirred up memories better left in the past, and old heartache it had taken years to overcome. After several months of counselling on their return she had tried her best to separate herself and move on with her life, leaving voyager and everything that came with it far behind. Those she had been closest to respected her decision, although she knew that they had been disappointed by it.

Miral grinned at her, "Your captain Janeways daughter, aren't you? We learnt about her at school."

Cassie knew that Miral hadn't meant anything by it, she didn't know. Cassie felt sick to the bottom of her stomach; blinking the tears away she attempted a smile and a nod before making a hasty retreat to the balcony of the suite.

Tom watched her go, wondering whether he should go after her. He walked onto the balcony, hearing a sob from the shadows he headed towards it. As he got closer he could make out Cassie's outline; her body hunched over the stonewall, head in hands, and a small white handkerchief hanging delicately from one of her hands. He walked up slowly.

"Cass, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to.." he began.

"You don't have to apologise, I should have got over it", she said. He noticed the anger in her voice, anger directed towards herself. He sighed, she was punishing herself for caring about someone, and it was tragic.

"We all miss her you know, no one could not miss the captain for a minute. Especially today", he said gently, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"I miss her, her voice, her smile, her hugs, everything" she sobbed, her whole body shaking with the force of them.

He didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent deciding she probably just needed someone to listen. He had never thought a great deal about the Captains personal life, although he had seen the strain on Cassie when her mother did outrageous and dangerous things. He felt tears stinging his own eyes; it was so tragic, just as Cassie thought all her worries about losing her mother were over so was her mother's life. 

"Cass, you know B'Elanna and I are always here if you need anything or anyone. We would love to have you stay sometime" he smiled.

"So you know then", she said sadly, although she was no longer crying.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to do, Tom. They say she only has a few weeks, and…" she broke off sobbing again.

"Shhh come on, it's going to be okay", he said. Tom gently turned her to face him, and pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly she pulled back, wiped the tears from her face, as though fighting a battle with her emotions. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burdened you with that", she whispered.

"Its okay, if you ever want to do that again you know where I am", he said gently. He knew she restrained herself, tried not to let go like that, like her mother she was afraid of losing control. Yet, he remembered the day nearly seven years ago, when Cassie and the doctor had been taken prisoner by a species that liked to torture their prisoners. He would never forget the look of pure devastation and helplessness on captain Janeways face, never. He also remembered the time he had seen that look on her daughters face. It was three years ago, three long, and miserable years for Cassie. She had been knelt beside her mother's dead body; he also remembered her refusal to let go of her mother's body. 

The captain's death had had a deep impact amongst the crew, it overshadowed their homecoming, and instead of celebrations there were memorial services. Everybody was hurting, but no one more so than Cassie, she went through endless counselling sessions until she finally walked out and tried to put voyager behind her. She had joined the academy, living for her work, but she wasn't the Cassie he had known on voyager not anymore. She had changed, distancing herself from her friends, suffering from bouts of depression and guilt trips. Three years ago to the day he wouldn't have betted she would end up like this, but then she had her mother, best friend, confidant and captain. Now, in her eyes she had no one. 

He shook his head, and followed her back into the main room. Captain Chakotay was about to begin his speech, so he rejoined his family, taking a glass of champagne from B'Elanna. 

Chakotay tapped his wine glass, and stepped forward on the stage, Reg was stood just behind him. 

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Its good to see you all again. We've been through a lot as a crew and we've stood by each other, holding strong at times when even I came to doubt whether we would survive. That was in the beginning, but as time went on I grew to trust the leadership of our captain, and my best friend. Without her determination and her tragic sacrifice none of us would be here today."

Chakotay glanced in Cassie's direction, as though asking approval to carry on. Cassie nodded, but once his gaze left her she sighed, and slipped out of the door. It was always the same, she knew what was coming next, the crew would observe a two minute silence in honour of the woman who had brought them home at the cost of her own life. Cassie blinked away the tears, as she strolled down the corridor and out of the building.

-Fin- 

Please review. It's always nice to hear your comments.

!! 


	3. The Museum

Disclaimer – I don't own the ship, the characters, or anything at all.

Chapter 3 – The Museum 

"So how did it go last night?" Louise asked as she slid into her seat beside Cassie.

"Oh, fine" Cassie said, nodding at her best friend.

Cassie poked at the plate of food in front of her, "Hmmm" she said. Louise was also poking at her own plate of food, which consisted of a green lump, a piece of meat and gravy.

"So, what do you think it is?" Louise asked.

"I don't know. I'll see you later, I'm supposed to be meeting someone" Cassie said excusing herself, leaving Louise starring after her friend, amazed at her abrupt departure. Cassie had been acting weirdly recently; she knew that she had a lot on her plate at the moment but even so. She was quiet, often silent even, which was totally out of character for her. Louise knew how deeply the loss of her mother had affected Cassie and was still affecting her, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it, only bury it until it finally consumed her. Louise knew it would consume her in the end. 

                                                                  *            *            *

Cassie sighed, as she entered the museum. She had asked for permission to go round after opening hours, and as it was closed today this was the perfect time. Her decision to confront her demons in this manner had not been an easy one, but after the feelings last nights' reunion had stirred up she decided it was the only one that had any chance of working. 

She stepped inside the ship that had once been her home. She stood perfectly still for a moment in the long grey corridor outside cargo bay two, reminiscing of the days when she ran up these corridors, or played hide and seek with Naomi in them. It was so quiet now, so empty; it was hard to think that this ship had once been full of life, a home to its inhabitants. That was only three years ago, but that time appeared to be long forgotten, replaced by an eminent sadness and a faint smell of death and unending pain. She had been born on this ship, but it no longer held any happiness for her.

A lone tear fell down her cheek, as she continued her journey through the endless corridors to the turbo lift. She quickly wiped it away, she had promised herself today would not be a time to remember the pain and suffering she had felt last time she had been here, but to remember the good times. She had not been on board this ship since that fateful day three years ago. 

Arriving at the turbo lift, she stepped onboard and commanded, "Bridge." 

Standing tall and straight in the turbo lift she remembered the many times she had rode the turbo lift to the bridge, yet still at the back of her mind she was being reminded of the last time she rode it. That time too she had been alone, a girl of fourteen about to face her past and what would be her future, all alone. She shook the thought off and swallowed trying to ease the dryness in her throat. 

The turbo lift doors slid open to reveal an immaculate bridge, very different from the day voyager had arrived back home three years ago. Then it had been covered in smoke, exploding consoles, and fallen bulkheads. She rounded the tactical station and stepped down the steps she had stepped down so many times. Turning she stepped down the step into the ready room, but stopped before entering, how many times she had stood here, how many times had she gone into this room, but this time was different. She stepped through the door and into the ready room, this time there was no smile, no hug, no smell of coffee, this time it was empty and perfectly silent. No longer was it full of a woman's radiating warmth, only bitter silence. This time she allowed herself to cry, sitting on the bottom step up to the second level of the ready room. Last time she had entered this room it had been on her mothers, "come", and never had she ever been in here without her, now here she was alone. Never would she hear her mother tell her to come in again, or see her sat behind a pile of pads at her desk, or sat on the sofa drinking coffee. Never again. 

After a few minutes she stood up, wiped her tears from her face, and walked over to the desk. A ghost of a smile passed over her face as she remembered the times when she had sat and watched her mother work, or she had argued with her about not having fun. Then as she got older she had argued over more serious things, all for her mothers benefit, she could almost laugh at the irony nowadays, all those years she spent being frightened of loosing her mother, begging her not to do outrageous things and just as she thought it was all over, just as she stopped arguing, she lost her.

Cassie gripped the edge of the desk hard, until her hand ached. Then she removed it and ran her fingers over the desk, the chair and lastly the computer. Turning away she headed up to the second level, to look out the window. It was a very different sight to what her mother had seen out of this window, although it was probably what she dreamed she might see one day; San Francisco illuminated in the early morning sunlight. She stayed there for several seconds, before moving towards the door. She couldn't stay here, this was the past, she couldn't carry on the way she was, she had to resolve this, and move on.

Stepping outside the ready room, she found herself standing on the exact spot her mother had died; she closed her eyes in a pathetic attempt to block out the memory. Opening her eyes she found herself looking at where she had been lying, she knew deep down that she could have saved her mother that day, if only she had known in time. She remembered her mother lying barely conscious under the bulkhead, she remembered crawling to her, begging her not to leave her, but she did. She told her to be strong, be brave and never to forget how much she loved her. Her mothers last words, before going limp in her arms. A scene that she had replayed in her dreams nearly every night for the last three years. A scene that had brought her nothing, but taken everything.

Taking a deep breath, she moved on, leaving the bridge and heading for the exit. This would be the last time she would visit this ship, she would never come here again, never. She would forget voyager, and all that came with it. 

-Fin-

Please review. There's more to come if you want it.

!! 


	4. Time Is Only A Commodity

Disclaimer: I don't own the ship, the characters, or anything at all.

Chapter 4 – Time Is Only A Commodity 

Two weeks later

Cassie wandered through the academy grounds, contemplating the last two weeks. A lot had happened, firstly her grandmother had died, leaving her completely alone in the world family wise, then she had been forced to sell her grandmothers house, and her mothers childhood home, simply because she couldn't pay for the upkeep. That had been her breaking point, that house had been her last piece of her mother, she had even had her mothers room as her own. When she had been there she had felt closer to her mother, now she felt entirely lost and alone. This was what had prompted her to attempt suicide; only days after her grandmothers passing she took a knife to her wrists and a hypospray full of toxins to her neck. Unfortunately in her eyes, Captain Chakotay had found her and they had managed to save her life, although at times it didn't look likely. 

She sighed, that was what had led her here, Chakotay had of course left on another mission. He had put Tom in charge of her, and in charge he was, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. Both Tom and B'Elanna had tried talking to her but she was unreceptive to say the least. She wished she was dead, and when she was truly honest with herself, she wished it had been her that had died that day, not her mother. Living without her these last three years had been like a death sentence and now they wouldn't even let her end it.

Reaching a small bench, she sat down and stared out across the icy park. It was her first day back at the academy, and for the first time in her life she was bunking off class. Part of her felt guilty, after all she was bound to get found out, but the large majority of her didn't care, nothing seemed to really matter anymore.

She thought back to when she woke up after the suicide attempt, and Chakotay had just hugged her and cried. She had pushed him away, screaming at him for forcing her to live. He had left her a letter before he left, hoping she would read it sometime and forgive him. Cassie shrugged, and pulled it out of her pocket. She had refused to speak to him since he was told to leave the hospital, placing the blame on him was easier than facing up to the truth. She hesitated momentarily before ripping open the envelope and pulling out the letter within. 

It read: 

Cass, 

         I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. I promised her I wouldn't, I promised I would protect you and I will, even if it means protecting you from yourself. I just hope when I come back we can be friends again. I want to help you, and be there for you, if you'll let me. 

Cass, you've been like a daughter to me, and I love you as such. Don't do anything-stupid honey, too many people love you and care about you. Your mother would be devastated if she knew what you did, you were the most precious and important thing in her life, whether you believed it or not. Just remember that. 

Love Chakotay

Cassie slouched back on the bench, he was right maybe she was being selfish. 

"Oh god, what have I done?" she said out loud.

"Nothing, yet" came the reply.

"What the hell?" Cassie said standing up and looking around for the owner of the voice.

Suddenly Q appeared in front of her, "Cassie, so nice to see you again."

Cassie stared at him, "You've got a nerve, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, angry.

"Watching you."

"Watching me, how dare you.." she began, seething with anger.

"I dare. I can help you," he said smirking.

Cassie glared at him, "How?"

"Why you picked up your mothers facial expressions", he grinned.

The mention of her mother seemed to disarm Cassie; she smiled weakly, "Thanks."

"Time is a commodity, why not travel back and change it", he said watching her intensely.

"Change time. It's against the prime directive. I cant go back in time and change it simply because I miss my mom. She would never have gone against the prime directive, you know that", she said seemingly shocked by the idea. 

"Why not, having her alive could be an advantage to the federation, and it wouldn't just be for you. What about the rest of the crew? What about your grandmother? Kathy would want you to be happy" he said his face taking a more serious expression.

Cassie turned away, as though thinking about what he was saying.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked, suspicious.

"Kathy helped my son. One good turn deserves another."

Cassie sighed; she frowned, "How?" 

"I can give you the device to create a temporal fold in space, the rest is up to you", he said.

"Okay, fine. Its one way right?" she asked.

He nodded, her confirmation. What have I got to loose she thought. 

"I'll do it. When can you have the device ready for?" she asked, determination evident in her voice and features.

"Midnight on friday, meet me here. How do you plan on getting a shuttle?" he asked, suspicious. He knew her mother and he knew Cassie was rumoured to be a lot like her. Q expected Cassie to steal a shuttle, if she wasn't allowed to take one. He knew she would go to any lengths to complete this personal mission.

"I'll be here", Cassie answered, ignoring his question.  

Q nodded and disappeared. Cassie sighed; Q had a point how was she going to steal a shuttle without getting caught. 

-Fin- 

Please review. I don't know if you want anymore, but if you do. I'll post some more.   
  
!!!!! 


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the ship or anything at all.

Chapter 5 – Nightmares 

Cassie strode hastily down a corridor at Starfleet HQ, she had just told Reg everything, and he had agreed to help, which had surprised her but she knew he was doing it because he could see the benefits to everyone, especially her. Reg had told her he would get clearance to take a shuttle out on a routine scout mission, she would take his place at the helm and the rest was up to her. He had told her not to do anything suspicious, as if she needed telling that. 

She headed across the lawn to the officers quarters, she was going to go back to Tom and B'Elannas for the next few days, until Q dropped off the temporal fold device. Then Reg would get clearance to take a shuttle out and she would go and get her mom back. She already had the plan worked out in her mind; she would keep the shuttle cloaked, beam aboard, then find her younger self and tell her what's going to happen, without anyone seeing her so as not to contaminate the timeline anymore than necessary. Once she has told her younger self what she must do to prevent the accident, she would beam back to her shuttle and set the auto destruct sequence for after voyager went through the wormhole. The only way she would know if she succeeded or not would be that she didn't end up in this situation again three years from now. 

Cassie entered the tall grey building, and almost ran straight into Chakotay. She stared at him, shock and horror flowing through her veins. How would she ever do this with him here? Why was he here? 

"Cass," he said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you, ok?" he asked, seeing that she had not moved, and was staring at him, with wide-eyed amazement. Her face was pale and he couldn't honestly tell whether or not she was glad to see him.

"Hi," she said after a moment. 

"Friends again?" he asked, hopefully.

"Huh? Oh yeah", Cassie said, having forgotten their argument over the last few days of excitement and hope.

He smiled at her, slipping his arm around her. She smiled at him, shaking off the urge to run away and hide. 

"Why are you here?" she asked, turning to face him. 

He smiled, and tilted her face up to face him, "I was worried about, and so I've taken leave of absence. Admiral Paris is a very kind man."

Cassie nodded, "I guess."

"Are you free for dinner?" he asked, hopefully.

"Sure, but later, okay."

"Later then", he nodded. He noticed that she seemed a little uneasy, perhaps even nervous around him. He released his hold on her, and she ran off down the corridor. She let out a sigh of relief as she rounded the corner. What the hell was she going to do now? Cassie couldn't believe this was happening, not now. She knew Chakotay too well, he'd mollycoddle her, and that was the last thing she wanted right now. 

                                                        *                          *                             *

Cassie rounded a corner heading for the bridge; she smiled at the few crewmembers that she ran into. She had been let out of lessons early, for once. Tuvok was a keen teacher, a little too keen in Cassie's opinion. She grinned as she entered the turbo lift to be met by Tom Paris. 

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi, did you get summoned to?" he grinned. 

"No, why?" she gave him a confused look.

Tom shrugged.

"I'm going to see if mom wants to do something this afternoon," she said, hopefully.

The turbo lift came to a stop, and they exited. Cassie took in the scene on the bridge; the captain, commander and Tuvok were crowded round the tactical station, whilst all the other officers were looking at them expectantly. The swish of the lift doors caused them to turn around. 

"Lieutenant," the captain said, she looked extremely happy. Her eyes were shining and she couldn't seem to wipe the grin off her face. She smiled at Cassie holding out her hand, which Cassie accepted gratefully. 

"We've found a wormhole to the alpha quadrant, we're going home," she said, evidently overjoyed at the prospect. She pulled Cassie into a brief hug, before turning back to Tuvok. 

Cassie woke up sweating and shaking, tears streaming down her face. Home, she whispered, home. She heard someone enter the room, and come to sit beside her.

"Shhhh, come on it's okay. It was just a nightmare," Chakotay whispered, enveloping her in a hug.

It wasn't 'just a nightmare' Cassie knew that, it was real, it happened three years ago. Three years ago she heard her mother speak those fateful words, with such excitement and happiness. The tears kept coming she couldn't stop them, it wasn't the first time she had had this nightmare, but she prayed that this time it would be the last. The nightmare always ended there, always, it was as though fate was telling her she could have done something; she should have done something. Next time she would.

-Fin-

Please review. Is it good/bad? Do you want anymore?

!! 


	6. The Device

Disclaimer: I don't own the ship, the characters or anything at all. 

Chapter 6 – The device

Cassie crept through the living room area and out of the door, unheard. She was on her way to meet Q, who would give her the device to create a temporal fold in space and change her life and all those around her forever. No longer would she be an orphan, or so she hoped. 

Cassie ran through the academy grounds to the spot that she had met Q at only days earlier, full of excitement and hope. She slowed her pace to a brisk walk as she neared the bench she had been sat on when Q had appeared from nowhere, as he was known for doing. 

She rounded a corner and came upon the bench and Q; who was lounging on it with a small device in his hand. 

"You came then. I knew you would," he said, standing up, showing his height superiority. 

"I said I would," Cassie replied, quietly. She extended her hand for the object that she required. 

Q laughed, "So quick to jump," he said cryptically, "your mother was the same," he said. 

"The device, may I have it?" Cassie asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

"Say please," Q said, irritatingly. 

Cassie glared at him, exasperated, "Please," she said. 

Q grinned and handed her the device, "Be careful, time travel's a dangerous thing," he said before disappearing. 

Cassie was left in the light of the moon to contemplate what she was about to do. She looked around her; everything was so still, so peaceful and so terribly quiet that it was almost eerie. Cassie sat down and ran her fingers over the small device; it was incredible really – a device so small could do so much good or so much damage. 

After a few moments, Cassie stood up and slipped the device into her jacket pocket, as she headed back the way she had just come. She wandered slowly through the officer's quarter's corridors, until she reached Tom and B'Elannas. She slipped back inside quietly, hoping to go un – noticed, unfortunately for her she wasn't the only one awake. 

"Chakotay!" she exclaimed, seeing him sat on the sofa, starring intently at her. 

"Where have you been at this time of the night?" he asked. Tom had told him that Cassie had been going out for late night walks, but not this late surely. 

She glanced at him guiltily, unable to look him in the eye and completely clueless as to what to say as an excuse. 

"I needed some fresh air," she said, quietly attempting to slip past him and into her own room unsuccessfully. 

"Sit down," he said, gently holding her by the arm. 

Sighing, she sat down, she didn't want this, didn't need this. She didn't want to have to lie to him, but if she had to she would, too much was at stake, too much. 

"Cass, if you want to talk you know I'm here, don't you?" he asked, obviously worried about her, he loved her like daughter. His respect for her went undiminished, since her mothers death he had watched her grieve privately, watched her try to hide her pain and from what he saw he had gained a far deeper respect for her than he had for anyone he had ever known, save her mother. 

"Yah, I know where to find you, but I'm fine, honestly" she said, sounding relatively convincing. 

Chakotay nodded, and with a squeeze of her hand he let her go, which she did with an appreciative smile and nod. She headed to her room and flopped down on the bed, removing the device form her pocket and slipping it into her drawers. 

Fin

Please review. I will add more when I have the time, which is somewhat limited at the moment, however, I would like to know your opinions on the plot so far, etc. 

!! 


	7. Temporal Rift

Disclaimer: I don't own the ships, characters or anything at all. 

Chapter 7 – Temporal Rift 

"Reg, where is she?" Chakotay asked, anger evident in both his voice and his features. 

Chakotay had awoken this morning to find Cassie gone, and although her belongings remained something felt wrong, he just knew she was going to do something stupid. Chakotay knew that whatever it was she would have told Reg - the two of them had become quite close in the years since Voyagers return. 

Chakotay cornered Reg in his office; he looked somewhat worried and nervous. 

"Who?" he asked, feigning innocence. Chakotay could tell from the way Reg was twitching and fidgeting with the pad in his hand that he knew where Cassie was. 

"You know who!" he exclaimed, exasperated. 

"I don't know… where she is," he stuttered, reddening slightly. 

"I think you do, you only stutter when you're nervous," Chakotay stated simply. 

"She, she…took a shuttle," he said, looking at the floor, obviously ashamed that he aided her in running away. 

"What, where did she take it?" Chakotay asked, his patience decreasing, fear and concern evident in his mannerisms. 

"The……….delta quadrant," he cringed. 

"She's not…." Chakotay didn't need an answer; he knew what she was up to. 

Chakotay bolted out the door and down the corridor making for the shuttle bay; Reg made to go after him but stopped. He knew Starfleet wouldn't be happy about what he was doing, or rather had done. Yet he also hoped Cassie had already gone, he believed changing the timeline would correct a lot of things, not only for Cassie but for the rest of Voyagers crew as well. 

                                         *                    *                   *

Cassie flew the shuttle gracefully out of the shuttle bay and into space. No one had questioned her, or tried to stop her yet. She was close to the point at which she had to attach the device to her warp drive, so close, nothing could happen now to stop her could it??

She dropped out of warp in order to attach the device that would hopefully take her back to just hours before they had flown through the wormhole. Then it would be up to her younger self. It amused her that she would be relying on her younger self to carry out her mission; she wondered how her younger self would react to what she would tell her, or to her. She tried to think how she would have reacted back then, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't quite figure out how she would have reacted. So much had happened since she had been that girl, so much had changed; she wasn't the same person she had been then. 

She clicked the device into place and returned to her seat at the helm of the class four shuttle. As soon as she sat down she initiated the warp drive complete with device and sped into the temporal fold in space that it created, never looking back on what had been her life. 

Fin

Please review. I know it's short but I wanted to have some suspense. 

!! 


	8. Strange Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the ship, the characters or anything at all. 

Chapter 8 – Strange meeting

Cassie sped out the other end of the rift with a sigh of relief, as she did so the rift closed behind her. The shuttle had come out undamaged, Cassie noted relieved that she had made it. Now all she had to do was complete the next and last part of her mission – convincing her younger self. 

"Computer locate Voyager," she said. 

"USS Voyager is 5,000 km port," the monotonous voice replied. 

Cassie smiled to herself, there was still a long way to go before she was safe and her mission complete, but now that she was finally here she was filled with confidence. To be on Voyager again, to know her mother was alive and only a few rooms away was comforting to say the least. It would take all her restraint not to try to get a glimpse of her mother; she knew that any such action would end in discovery and contamination of the timeline. This she could not afford to do. 

She cloaked the shuttle, and steered as close to Voyager as she dared, fearing her shuttle may be discovered followed by her own discovery. She stopped the shuttle, and stood up. Cassie strode to the back of the shuttle took a deep breath and ordered the computer to locate her younger self. 

"Cassandra Janeway is in Corridor beta 3, deck 6" the computer stated. 

Cassie sighed, so she was already on her way to the bridge. Cassie ordered the computer to beam her into the turbo lift that she knew her younger self would use in only seconds time. The computer complied and Cassie dematerialised in the turbo lift. 

No sooner had Cassie dematerialised did the doors swish open to reveal her younger self. Cassie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside, an aghast look washing over her face. 

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, angrily snatching back her arm. 

Cassie could have laughed as the doors swished shut and the turbo lift moved onto the bridge. 

"Halt turbo lift" she exclaimed. 

"Computer belay that command," her younger self ordered, obviously frightened. 

"Please this is important," Cassie said, pleadingly. 

"Computer halt turbo lift," her younger self ordered slowly, eyeing Cassie as though she were a dangerous criminal. 

"I think you know who I am," Cassie stated, as her younger self nodded her reply. 

"I need you to listen to me. Something bad is going to happen and if you let it happen you'll have to live the life I've had to live for the past three years," she said. 

"Go on."

"Mom, your mom, is going to tell you she's found a way to get Voyager home when you get to the bridge," Cassie said. 

Her younger self's eyes widened in amazement, "We're going home. I never thought that would happen."

"I know, I was you three years ago remember. I also know how terrified you will be about going to Earth, and if you don't do as I tell you, you'll be going alone," Cassie said, quietly, sadly. 

Cassie managed to regain her composure, fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow; she couldn't afford to cry, not now. 

"What's going to happen?" her younger self asked, curiously, but also out of fear. 

"The Captain will die," Cassie stated simply, as though detached from the situation. 

Her younger self on the other hand was not detached from the situation. She stood staring disbelievingly at her. 

After a few seconds she spoke, "She can't die, she can't, she's so strong. She promised me she wouldn't ever leave me, she promised!"

Her eyes spoke of what she could not, the anguish, the loneliness, the fear and overall the loss. Her voice was a mere cry of despair. 

"Are you here to save her?" the young girl asked, hopeful. 

"No…" there was a deathly pause as they stared at one another fear in the younger girls eyes. Cassie wondered if this girl in front of her, what had been she only three years ago could carry out her mission. She had forgotten her dependency on her mother, the closeness they shared.  In the years since her death she had lost all that, and had been unwilling to remember lest the memories bring her more pain and regret than she could bare. She was stronger because of the events that had yet to make this young woman, had yet to scar her life as they had already done her own. 

"You are," she said after a moment of silence, she believed she could do it; she had to believe she could do it. 

"Me" the younger girl squeaked. 

Cassie nodded, seeing the inner turmoil in her younger self, the tears that she was holding back glimmering in her eyes. 

"I know what she means to you, she's more than a mother. I know you can come through for her," Cassie said, hoping the reassurance would provide some comfort. 

The young girl nodded, the tears in her eyes dissipating into a firm determination, she had fought for her mother before although not with such fierce odds, when it came to the crunch she knew she could do it.

Cassie smiled, "She'll be trapped under a bulkhead where essentially she will die. However, you have the ability to push her out the way moments before the bulkhead falls. She will be stood inches from her chair just in front of you, you have to push her to the left," she instructed. 

Her younger self nodded trying to remember the details, "I can't just tell her then?"

"No, that would distort the timeline too greatly" Cassie explained. 

"Okay, what about you though where will you go? How did you get here?" she asked, concerned for her older counterpart. 

" Q helped me. I'll go back to my shuttle," Cassie said not wishing to elaborate. 

"To die," her younger self said, seemingly shocked at the sacrifice she was willing to make for this mission for her own happiness, although it would be her happiness too. She hated time travel it gave her a headache not to mention got her very confused. She wasn't in the least surprised Q had had something to do with this, except that he never helped people, well, not usually. 

"It's worth it, if you succeed, and you will, you wont have to suffer the loss of the central person in your life. I know how much it would hurt, how it would destroy you," Cassie said, reflectively. 

Her younger self nodded, she was lost for words. She was having a hard time believing she would turn into the young woman before her, so singly driven, so desperate, so hardened and so alone.  

"Well, I should be going" Cassie said, suddenly hugging her younger self, which had to be one of the weirdest experiences of her short life. 

Her younger self withdrew and smiled, she felt remorse although she barely knew this woman. It was the strangest thing, this woman was her but she was different. 

"One last thing, tell her you love her," Cassie said, tears in her eyes. The younger Cassie nodded. 

"Computer beam me aboard," Cassie said, tapping her commbadge. She materialised, leaving her younger self, alone in the turbo lift. 

FIN

Please review, what do you think of the story so far? What would you like to see happen next?

!! 


	9. Waterworks

Disclaimer: I don't own the ship, the characters or anything at all. 

Authors Note: The Cassie in this chapter and future chapters, unless I state other wise, is the younger one. 

Chapter 9 – Waterworks

The turbo lift carried on its endless journey to the bridge, admitting only one other person, Tom.

He grinned at her, "Been summoned too?" 

"No, I finished lessons early. I'm going to see mom," Cassie said quietly. 

The turbo lift stopped, Cassie followed Tom out onto the bridge. As soon as she saw her mother she was gripped with an intense fear. She gulped and blinked hoping to make her emotions less obvious. 

The Captain looked up as she saw Tom and Cassie approaching the tactical console, which she was stood next to. 

"Lieutenant," the Captain addressed Tom, with a graceful smile. 

The Captain held her hand out to Cassie, who gratefully accepted it. 

"We've found a wormhole to the alpha quadrant, we're going home," the Captain said evidently overjoyed by the prospect. The bridge crew, who had been watching the senior officers hopefully now cheered. The Captain pulled Cassie in for what she had intended to be a brief hug, but Cassie clung to her. As soon as her mother had said those fateful words, Cassie had closed her eyes and felt physically sick with fear. 

The Captain held her tightly back, glancing worriedly at Chakotay, who looked on also concerned by Cassie's refusal to let her mother go. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she whispered to Cassie. 

Before Cassie could reply Tuvok stated, "Captain, there has been an explosion just off our port nacelle."

Cassie let the tears fall then, she knew that was it; it was all up to her now. The Captain on the other hand, was getting ever more concerned by her daughters tears. 

"What was it?" she asked. 

"I cannot tell, no debris remains," Tuvok stated.

The Captain nodded, and dismissed it her thoughts returning to the wormhole and her daughter. 

"Set a course for the alpha quadrant, Mr Paris," she said, turning herself and Cassie towards the helm. 

"Sweetheart I know living on Earth is going to be a change for you but we'll all be here to help you. You'll still be able to see everyone as often as you want," Janeway whispered hoping to allay Cassie's fears. 

Cassie knew she had to let go, dropping her arms slightly and wiping at the tears left a salty trail down her cheeks. Cassie looked up at her mother who gave her an approving nod and smile before going to sit in her seat. Cassie followed and sat in the observers seat next to her mother. 

FIN  
  


Please review. I know this chapter has been a long time coming and is rather short but I have been busy recently, sorry. However, the next few chapters should be up swiftly. 


End file.
